Words of Doom
by MerlinEmrys22
Summary: This is where you can choose a word and I'll try and write a story about it! They're not very good but they can be about anything! The latest words are "tickle" and "bobble hat"! I know this has been done before but I like the idea..
1. Kitten

**Hello and welcome to Words of Doom! This is where you can choose a word and I'll try and write a story about it :)**

**I don't own Merlin.. Unfortunately. If I did, the dragon would give proper clues and Agravaine would never have existed.**

**On with the stories!**

* * *

**Kitten**

"Please can I keep it? Pleeeaaase?"

"No, Merlin!"

It had been an ordinary hunting trip- Arthur trying to hunt and Merlin complaining and making noise- until they'd found it.

Merlin had heard a whimper in the bushes and went to look, emerging a minute later with what appeared to be a ball of fluff.

"What on earth is that?" Arthur had asked.

"A kitten!" Merlin cooed. "I'm going to call it Freddy and it's going to be my kitten and it'll be my best friend forever-"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed. "You're not keeping it."

Merlin had looked so downcast Arthur almost gave him a hug, but changed his mind.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Merlin kept it anyway, hidden until they reached Camelot, before producing the ball of fluff again "so he could see Camelot."

"You still have that cat?!"

"Yes! Freddy is a very nice cat and he is staying with me."

Gwen had appeared a few minutes later.

"Afternoon, Arthur, Merlin- what's that?"

"Freddy the cat!"

Arthur scowled and stormed off, leaving his wife and best friend cooing and making a fuss of the kitten. He was never, ever, getting a cat.

* * *

**And there finishes the first story!**

**I hope you liked it! Please do leave a review saying which word you'd like me to do next :3**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-MerlinEmrys22**


	2. Pudding

**Hello again! The next word is 'pudding' as suggested by Afrokitty! Thanks for the review :3**

**This one isn't great because I had NO idea what to do as a story.. Oh well!**

**On with the pudding!**

* * *

Merlin sighed contentedly as he sat near Arthur at the high table. Being Court Sorcerer had its benefits, one of which was being able to attend banquets and actually eat the food.

He frowned slightly, feeling himself start to feel sleepy. He cast a quick spell on himself to stay awake before seeing everyone fall asleep at the same time.

Looking around, searching for the source of the apparent enchantment, he noticed an odd glow around the leftover pudding that everyone had been eating. What an odd thing to do, he thought, enchanting a pudding.

He identified the enchantment on the food and quickly broke it, everyone snapping back to attention immediately. Arthur sat up, exposing his pudding-covered face.

"You've got something on your face, Sire..." Merlin smirked.

"What?"

"Pudding." Merlin replied. "Enchanted pudding..."

* * *

**And so it finishes!**

**Please do leave a review saying which word you'd like used, then I know what to write :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	3. Jeeps and Flying Carpets

**Hello!**

**The next words are 'Jeep and Flying Carpet' as chosen by spottydottyx25! It's not technically one word but it's funny :D**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Merlin had had a very odd day.

He'd been walking across the courtyard when, suddenly, a large, shiny thing with four wheels came rushing through the gate, driven by a very strange looking man, who had thick glasses and wore a strange sort of tunic, saying "Guns N Roses" on the front, whatever it meant. Merlin thought it was perhaps a spell.

Alongside it, a rug appeared to be flying, with two girls on it. One had glasses and dark hair and the other was skinny and dark blonde.

"What on earth is going on?" Merlin said incredulously, not quite believing his eyes.

The big metal thing stopped next to him as the two girls continued swooping around on the carpet, laughing.

"Haven't you ever seen a car before?" the man inside asked with an accent Merlin hadn't heard before. Merlin presumed the metal thing was the so-called 'car'.

"No," he said, "who are you?"

The man stuck his hand out of the gap with only half a window. "I'm Matt," he said. "Pleased to meet you. We came from the year 2012 to see some medieval stuff. Time travel was invented in November this year."

Merlin shook his hand, worried about what the future held.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing at the two girls.

"Jemma and Heidi," Matt said. "Friends of mine. They found the carpet as we came in."

The two girls stopped flying around to talk to Merlin, before they disappeared along with Matt and his 'car' again. Merlin frowned. The future was an odd place.

* * *

**And so the jeep and flying carpet end..**

**I hope you liked it! Please do review saying which word/words you'd like :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	4. Demigod

**Hello! This story's word is 'demigod' as chosen by the electric phantom! It's not very well written, nor long, but I hope you like it anyway!**

Demigod: A being with partial or lesser divine status, such as a minor deity, the offspring of a god and a mortal, or a mortal raised to divine rank.

In this story I went with the offspring of a god and mortal idea :)

* * *

Merlin jumped as he heard something smash in the corridor outside Arthur's room. Peering outside fearfully, he saw shattered glass strewn everywhere and a worried-looking Prince Arthur crouching in a corner.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. Maybe Morgana had attacked, or someone had exploded, or-

"Merlin! It's my father.." Arthur trailed off. "He's had some news."

Merlin frowned. "Go on."

"He's just discovered who his real father was."

"Who?!"

"Someone called Tiu.. Who is apparently a god in the Old Religion."

Merlin frowned once again. Tiu was the Old Religion's god of war.

"Oh.. So he has magic?"

Arthur gestured to the smashed glass. "Look around, Merlin. My father is not usually capable of smashing windows with his eyes."

Merlin nodded, as a terrifying roar came from down the corridor and more glass could be heard smashing.

"His magic only surfaced after he found the runes and letter telling him who his father was.. I think it annoyed him just a little bit." Arthur grinned mischievously.

"So he's... A demigod?"

"That's what Gaius says.."

The next day, the ban on magic was lifted and King Uther spent the rest of his life making floating bubbles and living harmoniously with magic. Merlin was made Court Sorcerer and dragons flew round everywhere giving people free rides everywhere.

The End

* * *

**And so the tale of the demigod finishes!**

**Tiu was the Old English/Germanic god of war, and he's who Tuesday is named after (Tiu's day)**

**I apologise again for the low standard of writing this displays, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.. Please do review and choose a word, any word in the whole world that hasn't already been chosen :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22~**


	5. Potatoes

**Hello! This chapter's word is 'potatoes' as chosen by Starkid4Eva4! I didn't have much of an idea for this one so it's not great :s**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Gwen smiled as Arthur talked to her happily. The banquet was in full swing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

She noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see Merlin smiling sheepishly and backing away from the table. She smiled at him, suspicious, and continued talking to Arthur.

Something moved again near the table and she looked up to see Merlin looking around, the picture of innocence. Even more suspicious, she pretended to talk to Arthur, keeping an eye out for Merlin.

A flash of brown and blue appeared and she looked up quickly. Merlin was standing to one side, eating a potato that he'd evidently just stolen from the table.

He grinned mischievously and Gwen laughed. Poor Merlin. Living on Gaius' cooking must be hard.

* * *

**And so the story of the potatoes ends!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and choose a word :)**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	6. Supermegafoxyawesomehot and Pigfarts

**Hello! This chapter's words are 'Supermegafoxyawesomehot' and 'Pigfarts' as chosen by the electric phantom! :)**

* * *

Arthur jumped as Merlin came crashing through his bedroom doors, looking surprised and just a tiny bit deranged.

"Sire! There's something outside you need to see!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Merlin?"

Merlin looked around as a loud noise came from the courtyard outside.

"There's these people! They're wearing weird clothes and they have something they call a 'time machine' and one of them keeps rolling around talking about Pigfarts-"

Arthur scowled, looking out of the window. Sure enough, some very odd people were gathered outside surrounding a large silver object. One of them, a blonde person wearing green and black, was rolling around yelling about something called 'Pigfarts' whilst the others tried to fix their silver thing.

Merlin and Arthur headed outside to try and sort it out, and two tall boys approached them. One had curly dark hair and round glasses, and the other had ginger hair and was eating some very strange red things.

"Hey! Um, can you help us? I'm Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron."

Ron mumbled something through a mouthful of red junk.

"What do you need?" Arthur asked.

"We kind of travelled here by mistake in our time machine. From 2012. I mean, your place is supermegafoxyawesomehot, but we want to go home."

The blonde person rolling around stopped and stood up suddenly. They were a considerable amount shorter than the two boys.

"I don't want to go home! I want to go to Pigfarts, and this doesn't look like it to me-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said.

Merlin tried to help with their machine. Eventually he just kicked it and it started working again.

"What's that you're eating?" he asked Ron.

"Red Vines!" Ron replied as he faded into the air. The group disappeared, and Merlin and Arthur were left very, very confused.

All that was left was the Red Vines packet on the floor.

* * *

**And so it ends!**

**This was a lot of fun to write, I hope you liked it :3**

**Please leave a review saying which word you'd like used! :)**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	7. UnMuffin

**Hello!**

**This chapter's word is UnMuffin, as chosen by Phantom!**

**I hope you like it!**

**UnMuffin: a muffin that turns you into the opposite of what you are.**

* * *

UnMuffins

UnMuffins are muffins that turn you into the opposite of what you are..

Merlin sat at the table eating soup, exhausted after running round after Arthur all day. He looked around, noticing a strange brown thing in a paper case sitting on the table accompanied by a note, saying:

_"This is an UnMuffin, eat if you dare"_

Merlin naturally thought it would be funny to eat this 'UnMuffin' and took a bite. It was sweet and soft, like the cake he'd stolen from Arthur last week.

He started to feel a bit odd and so went to bed, dreaming of UnMuffins and magic.

The next morning he woke up feeling annoyed. He couldn't fathom why, but felt annoyed anyway. He stormed out of the room and saw Gaius sitting calmly at the table.

"Where is my servant?" Merlin said, before immediately feeling confused. He didn't have a servant!

The same thoughts seemed to be running through Gaius' head.

"You don't have a servant.." he said.

"Yes, his name's Arthur! Why am I here anyway?" he asked. He wondered vaguely why he kept saying things a royal might.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Gaius asked, raising his famous what-have-you-done-eaten-or-swallowed-now eyebrow.

"I am perfectly find, Gaius! Now where is Arthur?"

Merlin remembered eating the UnMuffin. Perhaps this had something to do with his identity issue.

Gaius frowned. "In his chambers.. I suggest you go back to bed, Merlin."

Merlin scowled. "Fine! But Arthur had better turn up soon!"

Gaius looked worried and sent Merlin off to bed again. On returning, he found half an UnMuffin left uneaten. He frowned, remembering an old childhood tale of these UnMuffins.

_Once upon a time, there was a man who liked baking. He invented the Muffin, a delightful cake that everybody liked. But an evil sorceress was jealous of his baking fame, and enchanted the Muffins to become UnMuffins that turned the consumer into the opposite of what they were! The King found the sorceress and had her executed, but the UnMuffins lived on... The only way to stop the spell was to eat another UnMuffin.._

According to the label, this was indeed an UnMuffin. Gaius took the remains and stuffed them in a now-sleeping Merlin's mouth. Merlin promptly woke up and swallowed the cake. He looked confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"An UnMuffin.." Gaius said. "You were convinced you were the Prince."

Merlin groaned and sank back onto his pillow. He was never going to eat a cake again.

* * *

**And the tale of the UnMuffin has ended!**

**I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it, and my iPod now accepts UnMuffin as a word xD**

**Please do review and pick a word if you like :)**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	8. Youth

**Hello!**

**The next word is "youth" as chosen by BrokenBridge!**

**I haven't exactly matched your request, but I couldn't see an easy way to incorporate baby!Kilgharrah and King Uther.. Sorry..**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Gwen woke up to a very odd sound coming from somewhere outside in the hallway. It sounded like children laughing, and so she dressed quickly and went to investigate.

Sure enough, there was six young children in the hallway. They reminded her of people she knew, oddly..

One was blonde, bossing everyone around and wearing royal clothing.

One had dark hair, long enough to keep flicking it out of his eyes, a boisterous boy making a lot of noise..

One was taller then the others, with short hair, quite quiet but playing sword fighting with some of the others.

One had curly hair, almost the second leader of the group, thinking of new games.

One had dark hair and dark skin, the spitting image of Elyan at the age of five. Gwen shook this thought out of her head.

There were two boys sitting in the corner talking calmly. Both were dark haired, one with dark eyes listening to the other chattering away, and one with blue eyes and big ears, wearing a worn brown jacket and a tattered red neckerchief..

"Merlin?" Gwen called uncertainly. The boy in the neckerchief looked up.

"Gwen!" he said, rushing at her to hug her legs. The other dark haired boy followed.

"I'm Lancelot." he said quietly. Gwen smiled down at him as the other boys ran over.

"I'm Arthur and I'm the prince of Camelot!" the blonde said proudly.

"Shut up clotpole!" Merlin said, pleased with himself.

"I'm your brother! You remember me!" the dark skinned boy said, clinging to Gwen's skirts.

The other boys announced that they were Leon, Percival ad Gwaine. Gwen frowned as Gaius appeared in the corridor.

"They've been enchanted," he explained. "They remember us, and theyre the same people, but they're stuck as five year olds. They don't remember being enchanted, but it'll wear off by dawn tomorrow... They've realised no-one recognises them so they're introducing themselves to everyone."

Gwen paled slightly. She'd have to look after six unruly five year olds for the day, and keep it quiet from King Uther..

"Come on boys," she said, pretending to be cheerful. "Come in here."

The boys followed her, Lancelot and Elyan still clinging to her skirts.

"Gweeeeenn..." Merlin whined. "Arthur won't let me play swordfighting!"

"You're rubbish!" Arthur said indignantly. "That's why you can't play and you have to be the evil sorcerer we kill."

"I don't want to be evil!" Merlin said. "I want to be good!"

"Boys." Gwen said. "Let Merlin be a good sorcerer, and then you can all play swordfighting in here."

The six boys beamed up at her, clutching their wooden swords and chattering excitedly.

"Go over there Merlin," Arthur said bossily. "then we can come and find you in your house."

Merlin obediently went behind the changing sheet.

"I don't like my house! I'm moving!" he said defiantly, skipping over to sit by the wardrobe.

Gwen smiled. Merlin was sweet as a five year old.

She felt something tug on her skirts and realised Lancelot was still there, long after Elyan had run off to play.

"I dont want to play..." he said quietly. "Can you tell me a story?"

Gwen nodded and sat down, with Lancelot clambering onto her lap. Gwaine scowled in the middle of the game.

"I want a story!" he said, and the other boys joined in.

"Come here then," Gwen said, and they obediently sat down on the floor by her feet. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave, handsome prince-"

"Me!" Arthur said, grinning round at the others.

""In your dreams!" Merlin said, and Arthur hit him lightly.

"-and there was a beautiful princess called.." Gwen thought for a moment.

"Gwen!" Lancelot piped up, and she smiled.

"Okay then. The beautiful princess lived in a big tower, imprisoned by an evil witch.."

"Because sorcery is evil!" Leon said. Merlin scowled slightly.

"And the prince had to come and save her." Gwen continued. "He rode for fourty days and fourty nights, until he finally reached the tower.. He had to battle lots of creatures-"

"Like wyvern!" Gwaine smirked.

"No, griffins!" Lancelot said.

"Wyvern!"

"Griffins!"

"Wyvern!"

"Grif-"

"He had to battle both!" Gwen sighed. "Then he reached the highest room in the tower, where the beautiful princess was waiting for him, and they ran away and got married, and lived happily ever after."

"What about the witch?" Percival asked. Gwen hadn't heard him speak all morning.

"She died," she replied.

"What if she was good?" Merlin said. "She might have been a nice witch."

"Don't be stupid!" Arthur said. "Witches are always evil."

Merlin looked upset but didn't say anything.

The rest of the day passed without problems. Gwen managed to get some food for them and they ate peacefully, except the minor squabble between Elyan and Arthur over the last piece of chicken.

It was seven o'clock by the time they started to yawn. Gwen frowned- she hadn't thought about where they'd sleep.

"Come on boys, bedtime-" she said, and they groaned.

"Can't we play a bit longer?" Leon said. "We were going to kill Merlin!"

"I want to go to bed!" Merlin exclaimed, and Gwen smiled.

"Into bed now." she said, and they clambered onto her bed. She tucked them in, watching as they started to fall asleep.

Gaius came in a few minutes later.

"Thank you for looking after them." he said.

"It's fine," Gwen said. "I had fun."

She lay down on the floor with a blanket she'd found, not wanting to disturb the boys. She fell asleep soon enough, exhausted from keeping an eye on them all day.

The next morning dawned, and Merlin sleepily opened his eyes.

He felt someone stir next to him, and sat up sharply. Arthur and the Knights were sprawled out across the bed, with Gwaine half on the floor.

"What happened?" he said, addressing Gwen, who was now awake.

"I think we had too much to drink.." Gwaine said, stretching out and falling on the floor. "Ouch."

Gwen laughed. "An enchantment.."

* * *

**And so it ends!**

**I hope you liked it- a big longer than most of them, but hey. :)**

**Please leave a review with a word if you have one! :D**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	9. Pranks

**Hello! This chapters word is 'pranks' as chosen by a guest! I hope you like it! I wasn't sure of the ending so I changed it a bit, hope its still okay :)**

* * *

"This is a very serious quest." Arthur said, and the five men standing near him nodded solemnly.

"We're going to have to pair up."

The knights quickly did so- Leon with Percival, Gwaine with Elyan.

"Looks like you're with me, sire." Merlin grinned as Arthur groaned slightly. Although having Merlin's magic would be useful.

"Right. This is where we say goodbye. We won't see each other until this time tomorrow."

The knights nodded, starting to grin before leaving in their pairs.

**Leon and Percival**

Leon wasn't very good at pranks. To be honest, he wasn't sure he'd ever played one on someone. Luckily, his tall, quiet partner had a dark side and was well-educated in the art of pranking people.

"We could do the classic bucket on the door," Percival mused. "Or hiding behind a statue and jumping out."

"I like the bucket idea." Leon said, and so the two quiet knights set off to find a bucket of water to balance on a door, laughing.

They returned to their 'secret hiding place' (an annexe off the kitchen) and decided they'd put the bucket by Arthur's chambers.

Percival, being the taller of the two, was trusted with the balancing whilst Leon held the door in place. They balanced it on the top before hiding under Artgur's bed.

They heard footsteps a few minutes later. Smothering their laughs, they watched as Arthur was soaked in water.

"Who did this?" he thundered, addressing no one in particular. The two knights under the bed stifled their (very manly) giggles and stayed hidden. Arthur stormed off to find Merlin and Leon and Percival ran outside, laughing harder than they'd ever done before.

**Elyan and Gwaine**

Elyan was used to playing tricks, having a younger sister. Gwaine was also a master of drunken pranks, so they'd made a dream team.

"We could pour sugar on some chicken.." Elyan said.

"Or we could dye Arthur's shirt pink.."

"Nah, then Merlin would get all the blame."

Gwaine smirked, remembering the last time Arthur's shirt had been the wrong colour.

"Let's do the chicken idea. Shall we play it on Leon?"

Elyan nodded. "Percival could snap our necks."

They stole some chicken from the kitchen (nearly getting murdered by the cook on the way out) and gathered some sugar from a pot near the doorway. Elyan put the chicken on Leon's table.

"Pour it on," he said, and Gwaine tipped half the pot on the chicken. It looked like it had snowed on it.

"Too much.." Elyan groaned. They started to brush it off before hearing footsteps and dashing into the cupboard.

Leon came through the door with Percival a minute later, noticing the chicken lying on the table. He offered some to Percival who took a piece, before Leon took some and nibbled the corner.

He looked surprised and spat it out, to Percival's surprise.

"It's got sugar on!" he said, and Gwaine and Elyan tried to stifle their laughs.

Percival burst out laughing and clapped Leon on the back. "Hard luck..."

They left with the offending chicken and Elyan and Gwaine fell out of the cupboard, laughing.

**Merlin and Arthur**

Merlin and Arthur both had experience playing pranks, mostly from their own private wars.

"Remember that time I tied you to your bedposts?" Merlin smirked. "We could do that."

Arthur groaned. He'd spent the whole morning stuck to his bed because of Merlin.

"We could spike some water with sleeping draught to look like mead and give it to Gwaine."

Merlin grinned. "It's on."

Half an hour later, they lay in wait in the Knights' chambers, sleeping draught in place on Gwaine's table. The knight crashed into the room with Elyan a few minutes later, not even questioning the drink and downing it in one. He immediately crashed onto the bed, snoring loudly, and Elyan looked confused before leaving the room.

Merlin and Arthur fell out from behind the wardrobe and high-fived each other, smirking.

They all met up again at dawn the next day.

"Who won?" Elyan asked Arthur, but the king just smirked.

"No-one." he grinned, and Merlin laughed next to him.

"We just thought it'd be a laugh," he said, and the Knights were confused before bursting out laughing.

What a waste of a day. But it had been a fun waste of a day.

* * *

**Another long one- I hope you liked it!**

**Please do review if you have a word- the next word will be Time Travel chosen by BrokenBridge! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	10. Time Travel

**Hello again! This chapter's word is 'Time Travel' as chosen by BrokenBridge ^.^ **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It'll be fine," Merlin said. "Trust me. We'll just go forward one year and then come back, okay?"

Arthur grimaced. Why had he let Merlin talk him into time travel?

"Ready?" Merlin said quietly, starting the spell.

"No-"

BANG. For a moment, all Arthur could see was a mixture of purple and orange smoke, then darkness.

He felt himself land on something. Opening his eyes, he saw a very odd, grey building, with a lot of windows.

"Ow.." Merlin groaned next to him.

"Where are we?" Arthur demanded.

"I.. Think we might have gone a bit too far forward in time."

Arthur groaned. Great. Just great.

Looking around, he notices a garish sign outside an odd-looking brick building.

LONDON 2012 GAMES- WATCH THEM HERE!

Merlin, having noticed the same thing, made a noise halfway between a strangled cat meowing and a groan.

"No way..." he muttered. "2012? Seriously?"

Arthur grimaced. "Well done, Merlin! You've got us stuck in 2012. Congratulations."

Merlin looked sheepish. "We can get back..."

Suddenly, a young girl with dark hair approached Arthur.

"Excuse me," she said, "are you Bradley James?"

Arthur was confused. "No, I'm Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and this is my Court Sorcerer Merlin."

"We just travelled here by mistake," Merlin said. "We're going home now."

The girl looked confused. "That's...funny? But seriously, are you Bradley James? And are you Colin Morgan?"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed. "Who are these people?"

The girl shifted awkwardly. "Theyre actors.. They play Merlin and Arthur in the TV show Merlin."

"I have my own show?" Merlin said. "That's so cool!"

The girl giggled. "I should probably go." She left quickly, looking glad of a reason to escape.

"We need to go." Merlin said urgently. He muttered a spell and they were whisked away again

Landing on the floor in Merlin's chambers, Arthur sighed. At least they got home safely.

Merlin grinned. "Told you it was safe."

Arthur frowned. "I am never time travelling again."

* * *

**And so it ends!**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**The next word is 'Doppelganger'!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	11. Doppelgänger

**Hello again! This chapter's word is 'doppelgänger' as chosen by HyaHya! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Merlin stared at the man standing opposite him. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes, skinny and almost lanky, wearing a blue shirt, red neckerchief and brown jacket.

He was the spitting image of Merlin.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked. The man looked confused.

"I'm Merlin," he said, "Why do you look like me?"

"No, why do you look like me?"

"I think there's been a mistake," the lookalike said. "I'm Merlin."

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"Merlin...s!" Gaius said, emerging from behind a bookshelf. "There's obviously been a mistake and as far as I can tell, you're both Merlin. One of you must have done a spell wrong."

Merlin shifted as the doppelgänger looked at him. "I think I did."

"Well, you're going to have to fix it then."

Merlin scowled. It wasn't often he did a spell wrong, what with being the most powerful warlock ever to exist, but when he did it always seemed to have disastrous consequences.

He muttered a spell under his breath and the doppelgänger disappeared with a flash of light.

"Well that's sorted," Merlin said, relived. Gaius nodded, pleased, until a noise came from within Merlin's room..

Another Gaius emerged from behind the door. "Merlin, what is the meaning of this?"

The real Gaius looked shocked. "I don't _believe_ it!"

* * *

**And so it ends!**

**I hope you liked it, thanks for choosing the word HyaHya :3**

**Please do leave a word if you have one ^.^**

**The next word will be 'rainbow'!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	12. Rainbow

**Hello! This chapter's word is 'rainbow' as chosen by HyaHya! Thanks ^.^it's a bit shorter than normal, sorry :L**

**Im sorry I haven't updated very quickly! Once term starts again I'll probably update even slower so I'm sorry about that in advance :(**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Arthur scowled as he saw Merlin lying on his back in the grass. Surrounded by flowers, he'd never looked quite so girly.

"Merlin," Arthur said. "Stop being girly."

Merlin looked over at him with a hurt expression on his face. "You want to see girly?"

Arthur scowled. "No, no I don't-"

Merlin grinned mischievously and his eyes flashed gold. A rainbow appeared out of nowhere, with rabbits and other small woodland creature hopping around the clearing, and was that a cat attached to the rainbow, singing?

"Merlin, what is that?"

"Nyan cat!" Merlin said, rolling his eyes. "Obviously."

Arthur shook his head. He really didn't want to know what this 'Nyan cat' was.

He had to admit, the rainbow was a nice touch though.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Once again, sorry in advance about not being able to update much once term restarts :(**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	13. Doctor WhoCaptain Jack

**Hello! Sorry for a late update again! **

**This one is 'Doctor Who/Captain Jack' as chosen by BrokenBridge! I missed out 'Torchwood' and 'Doctor Ten' which I'm very sorry about but I like Matt Smith equally as much as David Tennant.**

**I also haven't seem Doctor Who in a while so excuse me for OOC-ness!**

* * *

Merlin was having a normal day. Emphasis on "was".

He'd been strolling across the courtyard as people tend to do when they've been given the day off (or yelled at and told to leave, in Merlin's case) when a strange, almost wailing noise filled the air.

He spun round to see a blue box materialising out of thin air, panicking slightly as it became very solid and very real.

He loosened his neckerchief, worried. What kind of magic could this be?

The citizens of Camelot seemed to think the same, appearing out of nowhere with torches and pitchforks, ready to mob the strange box, when suddenly the box's door opened.

A strange looking man in a bowtie and a fez steppe out, followed by an auburn-haired girl holding another man's arm.

"Hello," the first man said. "I'm the Doctor, we seem to have come to the wrong place. Do you have any fish fingers?"

Merlin shook his head, vaguely wondering what fish fingers were, before Arthur stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, I said that. This is Amy," he gestured to the girl, "and Rory."

Arthur drew his sword. "Why are you here?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "We came to the wrong place. We'll be off again now. Geronimo!"

With his final word hanging in the air, he jumped back in his box with Amy and Rory before it disappeared again.

Arthur sheathed his sword, looking confused. Merlin shrugged, hoping he wouldn't get the blame (like the last time something like this happened, and someone named "Captain Jack" had followed him round all day trying to take his neckerchief off).

Arthur scowled and Merlin took this as his cue to leave, running far away where no strange men in boxes could find him.

The End

* * *

**There we go!**

**I hope you like it :D**

**I still have a considerably long lost of words but as always, feel free to leave a word :)**

**Allons-y!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	14. Vitameatavegamin

**Hello! I'm really sorry I haven't been uploading but it takes longer to do these stories... Even though they're shorter..**

**This word is "vitameatavegamin" as chosen by Phantom! I did have to Google that and it's awesome :3**

Merlin was looking decidedly tired, Gaius thought as the boy in question slumped onto the table with his head against the wood.

"You look tired," he said. Merlin looked up with bleary eyes.

"I do?"

"Yes. I have something for you. It's a new potion.."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what's in it?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know myself.."

Merlin scowled and put his head on the table again. He sat up sharply as Gaius put the potion on the table with a bang.

"It's called a vitameatavegamin," Gaius said. "It's meant to keep you awake."

"Couldn't we just use that?" Merlin asked, gesturing to the coffee machine that had found its way into the court physician's chambers after another visit from the future.

"No," Gaius said. "Drink up."

Merlin groaned and drank the odd-looking concoction. Almost immediately he looked better.

"That is pretty good," he said. "I'll be off now."

"Merlin..." Gaius called out, but was only met with the sounds of the door slamming and an "ow!" from Merlin as he hit the opposite wall.

Three hours later, Merlin was back.

Gaius had locked him in his room after he'd been told various different exploits the warlock had been up to.

Sir Leon said Merlin had been trying to sword fight.

Arthur said Merlin had written a speech about wilddoeren.

Gwen said Merlin had switched all her and Arthur's clothes.

"Gaius! Let me out..."

"No! Not until that thing wears off."

Gaius was only met with scratches at the door as Merlin slid down it on the other side.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I was reading "Sly Kings and Sick Days" by Feste the Fool and I quite like the idea of Merlin being locked in his room, perhaps worryingly...**

**Please do review as always! :D**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	15. Stars

**Once again, I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading!**

**This chapter's story is based on 'Stars' as chosen by Starkid4Eva4! I hope you like it!**

* * *

The stars held a lot in those tiny bursts of light, Merlin thought as he lay on the grass one warm night.

He thought perhaps they were loved ones he'd lost, shining from the sky as a reminder that they're always there, if not on Earth.

Perhaps they were angels, or floating fragments of magic.

But what he did know was that they were comforting, to see the same sparks of light as the ones he used to see in Ealdor, when life was simple, before he'd lost so many.

Before Arthur.

* * *

**Quite a short one this time..**

**I've always wondered if Merlin has a little hate harboured towards Arthur. I mean, he's his destiny and all that but without Arthur and Uther, Merlin wouldn't have lost so many people...**

**hope you liked it :)**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	16. Fomorroh

**Hi! This chapters word is Fomorroh as chosen by Merlinslover!**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

Fomorroh

Merlin groaned as Morgana splashed him with water, tied up in her hovel.

"Good morning," she said.

"Is it?"

Morgana laughed softly. "Oh, don't be like that... We've a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a hovel."

Merlin thought for a moment. "Sucks to be you."

Morgana scowled, irritated that he'd ruined her nice dramatic moment. It wasn't often she got visitors as easy to wind up as Merlin.

Merlin looked at her, his blue eyes reflecting in her green ones. He felt his magic ripple through his veins and sighed, relieved she hadn't realised it yet.

"I guess I should warn you this might be uncomfortable waking up," he said. "But you won't remember, it's fine."

Before Morgana could say anything, he threw her against the wall with a burst of magic, leaving her unconscious. He quickly severed the ties around his wrists with another spell and looked around.

He spotted a snake on an amulet nearby. Groaning, he realised this was to create a Fomorroh, and used magic to disable its powers before putting it in his pocket, slipping his jacket on.

He looked at the knocked-out Morgana and smiled, taking the opportunity to draw a moustache on her face with mud. Whistling, he cast a spell on her so she wouldn't remember the afternoon's events, and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**The idea came to me whilst yelling at the screen going USE YOUR MAGIC MERLIN! in this episode xD**

**please do review as always! :)**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	17. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Captain Jack Sparrow- asked for by Guest ;P**

Merlin sighed as he headed out on the little boat again. He made the journey to the Isle of the Blessed far too often for his liking, he hated the creepy towers and the weird birds that always appeared like they owned the place.

Suddenly he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. Turning around, he saw a huge boat like nothing he'd ever seen before. It had huge masts, sails and a plank sticking off the end, with a person on it...?

"Aaaah!" the person said as they jumped off in Merlin'a direction.

"Aaaah!" Merlin said as they landed miraculously in his boat.

"Who are you?" he asked the stranger. They had odd hair in little tied strands, and an odd hat.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the stranger said in a strange accent. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin."

"Pleased to meet you."

And with that, he jumped out of the boat and back to his own, leaving Merlin very confused. The young warlock sailed off towards the Isle of the Blessed, ignoring the weird birds and creepy towers, wondering what on Earth just happened.

The End.


	18. Troll

**Troll- suggested by Sherlocked Kat **:)

Morgana was, for once, fed up with being evil.

Mordred had only gone and literally back stabbed her, then helped Arthur leave. He must have left a note, because when she woke up again, she found a little bit of paper.

"Troll." it said, along with a little picture.

This confused the sorceress. She wished she could ask Agravaine or Morgause what it meant, but her evil sidekicks had both been killed already and now she had no friends except a mute dragon.

It was a week later she found the odd device. "iPod" it said on the back. She discovered that this could turn on (magic, she decided) and she could type in words! She clicked "safari" with her newly-painted black nails- that polish or whatever it was called really worked- and typed in "troll".

She found that it was a term used to describe a joke or trick. Which described Mordred's little fun quite well.

The next morning, Arthur woke up to find an odd drawing of a sort of face on the wall.

"Troll." was painted next to it.

And in her hovel, Morgana laughed before playing Angry Birds again. It was strangely addictive.


	19. Birthday

**Birthday- suggested by Kermit22 :)**

Today was January the first. A new year, and most importantly to Merlin, Merlin's birthday.

He hasn't expected Arthur to remember, he never did, but he had at least hoped Gaius would give him a hug at the very least. Even another neckerchief wouldn't have gone unwanted.

But Gaius seemed to have also forgotten. So had Gwen, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival and even Mordred. Not even a postcard from Morgana or a letter from his mother.

He sighed as the worst birthday ever drew to a close, pushing open the door to Gaius' chambers.

"I'm-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Merlin gazed round in surprise as everyone he'd though had forgotten was gathered around a table. Even Arthur looked pleased to be there.

And the best thing of all was a cake on the table, with a candle on it.

"I made it," Mordred said, looking at his shoes. "It might taste a bit weird. And I didn't know how old you were so I just did one candle."

Merlin grinned. "Thank you so much! I thought you'd all forgotten..."

"How could we forget?" Arthur said. "Twenty-five years of the most annoying clotpole ever being on the planet."

"That's my word!"

"Shh. Eat some cake."


	20. Poems

**Poems, as suggested by Starkid4Eva4 :)**

Merlin scowled as Arthur tried to do his little-kid pleading.

"Please, Merlin? Pleaaaaaaase-"

"No. Write your own poems."

Arthur wanted to write Gwen a poem for her birthday. As usual, he also wanted Merlin to do all the work, and was reduced to begging him to write one.

"Please! I'll give you a day off?"

Merlin grinned. His mission was completed.

An hour later, Merlin was hanging around outside the royal chambers as Arthur read out Gwen's poem for her.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue. Arthur can't write but happy birthday to you."_

There was a little pause as Arthur figured out what he'd just read.

"MERLIN!"

That was worth a day in the stocks.


	21. Swagger

**'Swagger' as chosen by TheAwesomeLadyCatherine :) Sorry Phantom, but after much Googling I still have no idea what an orangachoke actually is... Maybe I can do it in future if you let me know what it is. :3**

* * *

He didn't know what had changed, or what would happen. But when he woke up that morning, Gaius knew today would be different.

He got- no, swaggered- out of bed and went to make breakfast. Maybe he and Merlin could have some proper cereal today, that would make a change. He got out the strange box he'd found near a time vortex once, labelled 'Shreddies', and poured it into a bowl, adding milk.

He decided today he would wear something different. Something the kids in the castle would like, something hip. That old golden chain and funny cap would do, and those strange breeches the seller called 'tracksuit bottoms'. Once pleased with his appearance, he sat down to eat these strange Shreddies.

Merlin seemed a little surprised when he finally came downstairs, given away by the gaping expression and general aura of shock.

"Gaius," he said tentatively, "what are you wearing?"

"Ah, my dawg," Gaius said. "Just some different stuff, something the hottest bros around would wear, yeah?"

Merlin looked even more confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Gaius?"

Gaius scowled. "Mate, I am Gaius."

Merlin just grabbed an apple and left, looking worried.

Arthur was a little surprised to see the old physician apear before him, tried for crime. His outfit, perhaps, Arthur thought.

"What is he charged with?" he asked Geoffrey of Monmouth, who was acting as judge/librarian/vicar/secret celebrity as usual.

"Running around with a weapon," the old man replied. "And yelling "You better watch out, bro! You goin' down!""

Arthur could only reply with a facepalm. Gaius didn't do swagger very well.


	22. Serendipity

**Serendipity, also chosen by TheAwesomeLadyCatherine :)**

* * *

The first good thing that happened was that it wasn't cold or raining. Merlin noticed this with joy as he bustled around Arthur's room, cleaning as usual. He had also noticed a lack of a certain king yelling, throwing things or threatening to fire the poor warlock.

Gwen came in as Merlin finished cleaning. "Merlin?" she asked, watching him put away the cloth he'd been using.

"Mmm?" came the reply.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Arya, my new maidservant."

A beautiful girl with dark hair and deep brown eyes appeared shyly from behind Gwen. For once, Arthur didn't comment on Merlin not being able to speak.

"It's nice to meet you," he eventually said, smiling at Arya. She grinned back at him.

"Nice to meet you."

The next good thing was Gaius giving him a honeycake for lunch, his favourite food _ever_, and Gwaine offered to go to the tavern with him and not get drunk. They instead had a nice afternoon in there drinking tea instead of ale.

He spent the evening talking to Arya, Gwen and Arthur, for once not being yelled at or being the butt of Arthur's jokes, and went back to Gaius' chambers late.

Merlin smiled as he went to bed. Today had been a good day. Almost describing serendipity.


	23. Helen

**Helen, as chosen by Merlinslover :)**

**Helen is a character from my fanfiction The Servant's Secret, who was created mostly by Merlinslover. She's Merlin's half-sister, and is a Seer :)**

* * *

Merlin adjusted himself in his saddle, awkwardly positioned but still smiling. Ealdor was less than a day's ride away, and he was looking forward to seeing his mother and half-sister again.

They arrived in Ealdor as it started to get dark. Arthur got off his horse first, followed by Merlin. Arthur started to speak to villagers, the definition of a visiting king, but Merlin headed straight for his former home.

It was a small cottage, with a sagging roof, but it still looked pretty. Flowers had grown around the outside, and blossoming vines crept up around the door.

Merlin knocked gently on the door. His mother opened it, and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hello, Mum," Merlin chuckled, hugging her back. She let go, smiling.

"You look healthy," she said, with the same motherly care she'd always had. "Helen's here too."

Merlin grinned, and went through to the kitchen. Helen was there, humming to herself as she made a simple stew.

Merlin crept up behind her, and tapped her on the back, hoping to make her jump. Instead, she simply turned around, smiling.

"I knew that was you," she grinned. "It's hard to make a Seer jump, you know."

Merlin laughed. "I forgot. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm okay. Same as usual, farming. How about you?"

"I'm okay, same as usual," Merlin said, imitating his half-sister. "Fighting monsters and saving Arthur's life, just the normal things."

She laughed. "It's nice to see you again."

Merlin smiled back. "I've missed you."


	24. Water (Series Five Spoilers)

**Water, as chosen by jediforce3 :)**

**SPOILERS! For all the episodes since The Dark Tower. :P**

* * *

Gwen smiled to herself, plotting more ways to kill the king. Being evil was a laugh, she decided, much more fun than the usual dreariness of being a good little Queen.

She started to have an idea, but decided to get some water and put it above the door for Arthur to be hit by first. She could always blame Merlin again.

Looking around as she stepped outside, making sure she wasn't followed, she went out of the castle and to the water pump. Grabbing a bucket, she started to fill it up.

Her expression changed from secretly evil to surprised in a flash. Instead of water, there was...rainbows filling her bucket?

A wisp of smoke started to rise from these rainbows. Used to Morgana's magic, this wouldn't have bothered her normally, but when it started to form Arthur's face she got worried.

"What are you doing, Gwen?" he asked, eyes sad. "I thought you loved me."

A strange emotion started to fill Gwen's heart, almost remorse. She had no time to dwell on these feelings, though, because the smoke changed to Merlin.

"Everything I've worked for.." he said, with a sad smile. "You really want to ruin that?"

One by one, all her friends spoke to her. How no-one else noticed in the dimming light of the town, she never knew, but she found herself sitting on the ground sobbing into her bucket of now plain water.

They were right, she realised. Morgana wasn't her friend, and she needed to help Camelot. She got up, giving the bucket of water to a suprised peasant, before running back to the castle and into Arthur's arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into the surprised king's chest. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**Well that got depressing. I was going to make it cheery, but...naah.**


	25. Phantom (Series Five Spoilers)

**Phantom, as chosen by the electric phantom :)**

**Another kind of depressing one. Sorry :L Also, SPOILERS FOR SERIES FIVE! Again.. I'm sorry :L Specifically the episode The Dark Tower.**

* * *

Merlin squinted, trying to see through the darkness. He and Arthur had rather stupidly gone into the room Gwen had been imprisoned in, and the door had clicked shut behind them. All they had now was each other, and the darkness.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out that wasn't Arthur's.

"Merlin.."

Merlin saw a faint blue glow, and started towards it. "Freya?"

The young woman stepped out from behind a pillar. Merlin noticed she was faintly transparent, but he attributed that to the fact she was dead.

"I've missed you," she said, smiling. The smile suddenly turned into a grimace, however, as Merlin backed away slightly.

"You honestly think I'd still want to see you?" she said, in a ghostly whisper. "After you let me die at the hand of your King?"

Merlin felt himself start to shake. "Freya, I never meant it. I'm so, so sorry-"

"You let me die!" she shrieked. "You're not worthy of me now!"

Merlin felt tears start to slide down his cheeks, before Freya disappeared. Arthur came up behind him, having apparently not seen the apparition of the girl.

"Merlin?" he asked, with a softness the servant had never known him to possess. "What's up?"

"Freya, she-" Merlin stopped. "She was there, she said I let her die-"

"It's okay, it was all in your mind." Arthur said. "It's not real."

That was the mantra the two men kept up as they struggled through the night in the mandrake-filled room. Arthur's first vision was of Gwen.

"Arthur!"

"You're not real, you're not real..." the king muttered. Gwen simply smiled kindly.

"It's me, Arthur, I'm real. I know it seems like no-one is in here."

Arthur struggled for a moment, before relenting and looking up at the Queen of Camelot.

She smiled a little more, before laughing. It turned to a cackle, as Arthur tried to avert his eyes.

"I never loved you," the woman he loved cried. "I only wanted to be Queen. Now you'll be out of the way, and I can rule."

Arthur started to sob, much as Merlin had in the last few minutes, as his companion tried to comfort him. The faded blue vision of his wife disappeared, as another appeared in Merlin's mind. It was Arthur.

"Merlin, you useless idiot. Get over here," the phantom said jokingly. Merlin smiled, looking up, expecting to see the real Arthur ready to leave the dreaded room.

It was the same shade of blue, glowing as menacingly as the other visions.

"You're no friend of mine," the spectre said, striking fear in Merlin's heart. "I never trusted you."

Merlin snapped then. "You're not real!" he screamed at the vision. "The real Arthur is next to me, weak and sobbing because of you! Who even are you?" he yelled, as the vision disappeared.

The others broke into the room an hour later, to see the King and his servant sitting against a pillar, holding each other as if they were the last comfort in the world. Which, to Merlin and Arthur, they were.


	26. Musical

**Musical, as suggested by MerlinPsych :) Sorry if I missed any out, I've lost track of what I have and haven't done. XD**

**Songs used: Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne, Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, Knights of Cydonia by Muse (used in the Merlin series 5 trailer!), Love Story by Taylor Swift and Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"_I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_-"

"Merlin, for goodness' sake, _stop singing!_"

Merlin scowled, and poked his tongue out at Arthur's back, forgetting there was a mirror by him.

"I saw that."

There was silence for a moment, with Merlin cleaning and Arthur walking around, well, being Arthur. He was supposed to be writing his speech for the Feast of Beltane, but was putting it off.

"Arthur," Merlin said. "If you don't write your speech, I'll sing again."

"Really? I doubt that."

"_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life so now you're running_ _wild_-"

"Merlin, I don't even need to write it today."

"_No-one's gonna take me aliiiiiiive-"_

"La la la, not listening."

_"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story-"_

"I really hope that's not your real-life situation."

Merlin grinned. "If I say it is, will you write your speech?"

Arthur scowled. "No."

"_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress-_"

"You're not a girl, Merlin."

Merlin scowled this time. "It wasn't literal."

"Of course, princess."

**Merthur, Merthur everywhere ;)**


	27. Vegetarian Lasagne

**Vegetarian Lasagne, as chosen by .3 :) Hope you like it! I made lasagne last year in cooking class. It went wrong, but at least it didn't catch fire like my friend's did.**

* * *

Merlin scowled, still trying to stir the pot of lentils and tomato puree and other things over Gaius' excuse of a cooker. The recipe said add this much tomato puree, so why had it gone bright orange?

He was trying to figure it out when Arthur came in.

"Merlin, I need you to- what's that?"

"Lasagne."

Arthur looked perplexed. "What on earth is lasagne?"

"A food. Vegetarian in this case."

Arthur spluttered. "You're vegetarian?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why don't you eat meat?"

"I think it's cruel."

"And that's why you hate hunting."

"Yes," Merlin said, still stirring. "I hate hunting."

"Brilliant, we're going tomorrow."

"GET OUT." Merlin yelled. "Get out, or I'll throw this at you."

Arthur grinned. "You can't throw lasagne at your king."

Merlin later concluded it was worth a day in the stocks and waste lasagne, seeing Arthur bright orange and covered in lentils.


	28. Cookies

**Cookies, chosen by bell black ^-^ Girl Guides don't really sell cookies where I live, maybe it's just an American thing, so I guessed. And yes, my choice of currency is septims from Skyrim. ;)**

* * *

Morgana looked out of her hovel window, sighing. Being evil was brilliant and all, but sometimes she needed a little girl time.

There was a knock on the door, and a little girl in a strange costume appeared. Morgana immediately assumed it was a trap, and went to close the door, but the girl spoke.

"Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies, miss?"

Morgana looked down at the girl. "Perhaps. How much?"

"Fifty pence."

"Pence?"

The girl seemed confused. "Money, miss."

Morgana scowled, and just put a few coins in the girl's bucket, hoping she wouldn't notice they were septims rather than 'pence'. "There you go."

The girl beamed, handing her some cookies. "Thanks miss!"

Morgana smiled at the girl, closing the door clutching the box. Opening it, she saw some biscuits packed neatly.

She was eating one a few moments later when Agravaine appeared at the window.

Scribbling on a piece of paper quickly, Morgana held it up to the window.

"GO AWAY, EATING COOKIES WITHOUT YOU."


	29. Tickle and Bobble Hat

**Tickle and Bobble Hat: .3 :)**

* * *

Arthur groaned as his manservant came into his chambers, covered in snow and wearing a very odd item of clothing on his head.

"Merlin, what is that on your head?"

Merlin looked surprised for a moment, before evidently remembering. "A bobble hat."

"What?"

"A bobble hat!"

"And what does that do?"

"Keeps my head warm." Merlin thought for a moment. "And it's stylish."

Arthur spluttered. "Red and white stripy hats are not a good look."

Merlin scowled, and Arthur had a brilliant idea.

"Come here, Merlin."

Merlin scowled even more, walking towards him.

"Let's get rid of that scowl," Arthur grinned, the grin that only meant trouble.

Gwen was walking past at the time, being Queen-ly whilst wondering vaguely where her husband was. Then she heard Merlin's voice from their chambers.

"Aaah! Arthur! Get off! Stop tickling me!"


	30. Shampoo and Conditioner

**Shampoo/Conditioner - Random guest XD**

* * *

There was one great mystery in Merlin's life.

One he could only solve by asking a difficult question.

The mystery that would, perhaps, change his life.

What on earth did Gwaine do to keep his hair like that?

Merlin finally plucked up the courage to ask this question- a touchy question, one he was afraid to ask for fear of rejection, or worse, scorn- on a cold Monday evening, in the tavern with a very drunk Gwaine.

"Gwaine?"

"Yesssh, my friend Merlin, the one with the scarf and ears?"

"Everyone has ears, and I wanted to ask a question."

"Yourssssss-" he paused, "are spectacular."

Merlin scowled. "How do you keep your hair shiny and soft? Well. Probably soft. It looks soft. Not that I think about that or anything, I just-" he sighed. This wasn't going well.

"Shampoo, and conditttioner."

"What's that?"

"Magic."

Merlin had to resist the temptation to bang his head against the wall.


	31. Talking Animals

**Hey again! Sorry for the huge delay, but these words are 'talking animals' suggested by BrokenBridge :)**

**I've decided that for now I'm not going to take any suggestions of TV shows and films etc, because if I haven't seen them (and I don't watch much TV) I feel bad if I can't do your word. :( Sorry!**

* * *

"Merlin, get in here, right now!"

The Court Sorcerer groaned, running a hand through his dark hair. The King only ever used that tone when Merlin was in a lot of trouble, and that meant a _lot _of trouble.

That became evident as he pushed the door open, to find a pile of the King's clothes - with a dog sitting in the middle, a crown perched precariously on his head.

"Merlin!" the dog barked - in as much a human sense of the word as possible, despite its appearance - "How did this happen?"

"Is that you, Arthur?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know how it happened. Probably a trick spell." He had a feeling it was Gwaine - teaching the wayward knight a little magic was never going to be a good idea.

He had barely begun to think of a possible explanation, when a fuzzy sort of feeling entered his head. A decidedly warm, confusing feeling, blocking out any proper thought other than that he was getting rapidly smaller. He squeezed his eyes shut, slightly worried.

When he opened them again, the floor seemed a lot closer than it was before.

"Out of all the animals in the world, Merlin, you became a _kitten_?"

Merlin inwardly groaned, looking around at his clothes now abandoned on the floor. his neckerchief alone left dangling around his now grey, furry neck. "I didn't get a choice, and remember, you became a dog. A fluffy, tiny dog."

Arthur scowled at him, as much as a golden sort of poodle thing could. "Shut up, Merlin."

Over the course of the day, each time they tried to explain their predicament, the person being told managed to turn into an animal too. Gwen became a mouse - "This is a little, um, awkward." she proclaimed at their accidental dog, cat, mouse game - Gwaine became a scruffy terrier, Percival became a large, strapping Great Dane, and Leon surprised them all by becoming a curly-haired, miniature lion.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Gaius, Merlin keeps chasing things!"

"Stop biting my tail, Gwaine!"

"Why am I so fluffy?"

Gaius resisted the urge to run away, far from this crazy lot, and into perhaps a small, quiet village, where people didn't turn into talking animals.

"Merlin, leave that wool alone."

The big, pleading eyes he recieved were almost enough to change his mind.


	32. Marshmallow

**Woah. I just realised this has 88 reviews! Thank you so much :D**

**Also, in reply to one of them; "Where do you come up with this stuff?" in the deepest, weirdest corners of my mind that I didn't know quite existed. xD**

**This word is Marshmallow, as chosen by TwiliCuckoo :3 A couple of Hobbit references in here, I saw it today and I'm obsessed. xD**

* * *

Arthur had never feared for his kingdom as much as he did know. Immortal armies, impending death, evil sorcerers... this was more dangerous than all of them. Gaius was inspecting it closely, Merlin biting his lip nervously behind him.

"What is it, Gaius?" Arthur asked, resting his hand on his sword defensively. Camelot - the kingdom he'd worked so hard to make sure it prospered - could fall, all because of this one item.

"I believe it is..." Gaius paused, evidently not wanting to say.

"Go on," the king urged. "We must assess its dangers."

"I believe it is.. a _marshmallow_."

Arthur stared at him. Merlin looked as equally confused as he did, shooting him a glance that clearly said _is he insane?_

"What is this.. marshmallow?"

"It is an ancient legend.. Sit down, sire. I shall tell you the story."

_Once upon a time, long ago when dwarves and humans alike wandered the land in search of ancient relics and other things people go questing for, there was a man. His name was Mallow of Shire Marsh, and he had been sent out in search of a legendary item. It could only be found in - as foretold by the ancient people of his land - the deepest crevice of the tallest mountain, far away from Shire Marsh and everything he called home._

_He set out one fine, summer's morning, accompanied by only his horse and his best friend, Lothian. Together, they trudged across grass and stone alike, fighting many monsters that came their way._

_Finally, at the peak of daylight on midsummer's day, they reached it. The tallest mountain in the land: Big Mountain. It had been named by ancient, slightly unintelligent creatures long ago, and no-one had felt the need to change it._

_They climbed and climbed until they saw it; a crack in the harsh, grey stone. It seemed to leak light, encouraging them to move on. Somehow, with teamwork and perhaps magic - no-one knows - they reached the bottom of the crevice._

_And there it was. The strange item that the King of Shire Marsh had requested. It was white, shimmering slightly in the weakened sunlight, sitting on a rock as all quest items tend to do._

_It was taken back to Shire Marsh without much problem, which was a nice change (the last questing man had been eaten by a particularly irritable dragon, and never returned except for his sword and half his shield), and the King proclaimed Mallow and Lothian knights. The item was named after the original questing man, Mallow, and his hometown, Shire Marsh. They named it the Marshmallow._

_It was guarded carefully for centuries, studied and scrutinized by the best wizards in the land. But no-one could unlock its secret._

_They only knew that it was fluffy, pale, and smelt nice._

_Until one day, it was gone. There was no sign of a breakin, simply that the Marshmallow had disappeared. Shire Marsh was no different, until a few weeks later. The entire marsh burned, and some say there was a shape in the sky. A shape curiously like the Marshmallow, getting its revenge on its human kidnappers. Legend has it that anyone who takes it will bring misfortune upon their hometown._

Arthur swallowed. "Camelot is in danger."

Gaius nodded slowly. "I do, however, know the last part of the story."

"Go on."

_The only way to get rid of this Marshmallow is to eat it, or so it is written in the ancient texts of the Marsh. It must be eaten by a courageous, worth man-_

CHOMP.

"Merlin!"

"Mmff?"

The young warlock shrugged, mouth full of marshmallow, before swallowing. "Sorry, didn't hear the last bit."


End file.
